Abstract Highly skilled physician investigators are urgently needed for pediatric trial teams that can take advantage of new technologies and respond to the increasing demands of high quality pediatric clinical trials. At the same time, rural and underserved communities need access to and to benefit from these clinical trials. Locally, regionally, and nationally, UNM Pediatric Clinical Trial Site (PCTS) will support and advance clinical trials. Our impact is significant because 1) UNM PCTS will be a portal of entry to our diverse patient populations including underrepresented racial and ethnic groups as well as geographically isolated and under-resourced rural communities. Our community-engaged approach strengthens recruitment of these diverse populations into research studies and will improve health among pediatric populations. 2) UNM PCTS is a needed asset locally and regionally. UNM PCTS will devote a structured and skilled research team including trained investigators to conduct pediatric clinical trials. 3) UNM PCTS will bring unique capabilities to the Institutional Development Awards (IDeA) States Pediatric Clinical Trials Network (ISPCTN), including collaboration with the Clinical and Translational Research Infrastructure Network (CTR-IN) through our Clinical and Translational Science Award (CTSA) Mountain West Research Consortium (MWRC). Our clinical site will be a hub for other IDeA and non- IDeA sites; it will increase opportunity for partner sites to participate in pediatric clinical trials as they would contribute to accelerated patient enrollment and increase diversity of the patient population. 4) We have unique and established strengths in clinical study infrastructure and Translational Workforce Development (TWD) as part of UNM Clinical and Translational Science Center (CTSC) that will provide valuable assets to the entire ISPCTN. 5) Finally, UNM PCTS will have experienced principal investigators (PIs) participating in multisite pediatric clinical trials and recruitment and retention from communities and rural areas statewide. They will be a great asset to the ISPCTN Network and Steering Committee. UNM PCTS will offer an experienced team of researchers to work with the IDeA states Data Coordinating and Operations Center (DCOC) of the ISPCTN. The team will improve access to relevant populations and accelerate overall study accrual and retention of participants while generating high-quality data that meet regulatory standards. UNM PCTS and collaborators will offer expertise needed to identify research topics of high priority, including rural and underserved communities. We will exert a positive impact on access and on the quality of multisite pediatric studies in a measureable way. We will accomplish this by increasing the speed and efficiency of multisite pediatric trials and by using innovative methods to improve engagement, enrollment, and retention of diverse populations from New Mexico and other IDeA and non-IDeA states. We will sustain Network productivity by training independent pediatric clinical-trial investigators as we sustain the influence on the field.